Nightmare's Child
by Necrodrake
Summary: Three years ago, his mother left him. Three years later, he found her in a world beyond his wildest dreams. Tskune x harem
1. Chapter 1

Tskune ran through the school's maze of a forest. His legs hurt and he was exhausted, but he didn't feel like having his throat torn out by an angry, perverted werewolf.

He knew the routine, when the full moon came out, Gin went crazy and he had to run.

He, personally, had no idea he managed to survive each month, but he did. If only he knew why Gin was chasing him.

Then, when he thought things couldn't possibly get worse, they did. Gin caught up with him while he was leaning against a tree, attempting to catch his breath. He took off further into the woods, but was unable to out run the more agile creature behind himself.

Gin tackled him into the tree to his side, but instead of a face full of tree bark as was expected, Tskune was met with a face full of soft dirt and grass.

"What in the name of Tartarus," he said.

He and Gin, who had rolled off of him in the landing, seemed to have wound up in a hedge maze of sorts. Tskune would have loved to go and explore, but threat next to him was of higher importance.

Gin was back on his feet, and poised to pounce. He leapt forward, but Tskune caught 'him' mid-pounce and threw 'him' through one of the stone walls of the maze. 'He' charged Tskune, but Tskune sidestepped and kicked Gin into another wall of the maze.

If Gin wasn't mad before 'he' was pissed now. 'He' got up and charged again, but Tskune dogged, grabbed Gin's tail, and threw 'him' towards the heavens. Tskune jumped into the sky and delivered a kick to the mutt's face. Gin's premature introduction to the ground fasioned a small crater. When Gin attempted to stand, Tskune landed on 'his' back, knocking 'him' out as well as breaking a few bones.

As Tskune bent down to check for any major damage, which there where none save a few broken bones, a loud and demanding "halt" was heard. He looked to the source, which was one of two anthro equines standing before him adorned in midnight blue armor.

Instead of doing as they asked, he raised his hand up to snap his fingers. When the sound hit their ears, a bright light erupted into existence. Taking advantage of the equines dazed state, Tskune dragged Gin off through the rift.The guards regained their sight just as the warp closed

(Dusk Fang's pov)

"Should we report this?" I asked my companion, Star .

"Probably," Nightshade said, taking to the sky with her bat like wings.

They found Princess Luna in the throne room.

Nightshade, Dusk Fang, does thou have something to report? she asked in the old royal dialect.

"Yes, your majesty." Nightshade answered.

"We saw two odd creatures in the castle gardens, one was wolf like, and he was fighting what seemed to be a hairless ape with a small bit of brown hair on his head," Dusk continued.

"Both disappeared through a portal before we could investigate further." Nightshade finished.

" You two may have the rest of the night off, but tonight never happened, got that?" the alicorn with obvious worry in her voice.

"Yes, your majesty!" they both saluted confused at there princess' response

As they flew of one question still stood in the princess's mind,"Is it true, hast thou come home my son?"

\- meanwhile -

(Tskune's pov)

After I draged Gin to the infirmary, I returned to my room to find a underwear clad Kurumu tangled in my sheets as was expected. With the kind of night I'd been having, I didn't feel like being chivalrous and sleeping on the floor. No, I felt the opposite. I crawled into bed behind her, and unclasped her bra. When it was off I rolled her over, and with her breast as my pillow, I fell into the abyss of the realm of mother Luna.


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own** shit

minor **lime in beginning of** chapter

Chapter 2

(Tskune's pov)

I awoke to the loud robotic buzzing of my bedside alarm. Even though I had risen, Kurumu remained asleep, but that was expected. She was a very heavy sleeper.

Instead of using my usual method of waking her up, sitting there and shaking her for a half hour, I leaned over and planted a kiss on her sleeping lips. While I lip locked the sexy succubus, I reached up my left hand and grasped one of her tits. I rubbed it for a minute of two before gliding my hand upwards to her nipple. I pinched and twisted it, causing her to moan, but despite this she remained unconscious. I released her nipple and glide my hand down her body. I slid my hand under the waistline of her panties when I reached them. I deposited my second and third fingers into her snatch and began pumping them in and out of her. She began to moan once more, softly at first, but getting deeper and more frequent as I went.

I continued for about fifteen minutes before I felt her begin to around my fingers. I pulled them out of her, only for me to pinch down on her clit and twist it, not unlike how I handled her nipple.

I honestly think that if our kiss hadn't muffled it, the scream of pleasure her orgasm caused would have woken the entire dorm. Her eyes opened only to role into the back of her head as she squirmed and convulsed underneath me.

Her orgasm left her dazed. I let her lie there to catch her barings as I entered the bathroom to wash up. As I turned the knob on the fosset, I licked my hand and fingers to get a taste of Kurumu's juices before hanging it under the running water to rinse off the excess.

Re-entering my room, I was greeted by the site of blush covered succubus. Walking towards my dresser and turning away from Kurumu for a second and proceeded to get dressed. When I turned back to her, she was still blushing up a storm and stairing at me. I walked over to her and tilted her head up with my hand and caught her lips one more time before grabbing my school bag and heading off to breakfast held in the school cafeteria.

(Kurumu's pov when Tskune entered the bathroom)

I awoke in a daze from what had to be the most satisfying orgasm I've ever had. My focus was brought back to the world by the latching of the bathroom door on the other side of the room, at which I just staired, realizing that Tskune, who was undoubtedly on the other side of that door, was the most likely cantidate to have given me that orgasm.

When the door opened and said boy walked out a minute later, my eyes locked onto him and proceeded to follow him through the room. Starting at the bathroom door, he glanced up at me before moving over to the dresser to change. Replacing his tatered tan slacks with a fresher pair which were followed by a white dress shirt and his school jacket which hung next to his dresser. They were both left open to show off his silver shirt which was worn underneath. Turning back to me, he walked over and planted his lips on my own before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

When he left and my focus could be placed on him no longer, I jumped up and grabed the spair change of clothes I always brought when I stayed at Tskune's, only then did I realize my bra had been removed.

I quickly got dressed and followed him out the door locking it behind me. When I caught up to him, I just proceeded to walk behind him with my eye glued to the floor. He, meanwhile, back steps to be next to me and raps his arm around me and pulled me closer. I didn't want to break the silence but he did apparently.

Releasing a small chuckle he said, "You know, its funny isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked.

"Aren't I usually the one with a face the same color as a tomato?" He inquired.

I giggled, "Yeah, sorry, it just, even with all my sexual advances, I never actually expected you to do anything."

"In truth, neither did I. Must have be whatever happened last night before I went to bed, though I don't remember anything past finishing class yesterday." He spoke back.

"Really, nothing, thats weird." I said.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do." was his response.

Time skip/ 15 minutes/ school gates* (Tskune's pov)

Kurumu and I continued with till we got to the school gates. I had stopped holding her in fear of what the other girls would say if they saw us. At the gates, we ran into Yukari, who was heading to the school library, as she did every morning. She looked surprised to see me, weather it was from us being up this early, as no one but her ever was, or the fact I showed up, which I didn't do on days after full moons.

"Tskune, what are you doing up, you should be in bed." she said loudly, standing on the boarder line of yelling.

"Okay, one, ow my ears, and two, I feel pretty well rested." was my reply.

"But, wasn't Gin chasing you all night?" she asked sounding concerned.

I didn't get to reply because the question was answered by a voice from behind me. It spoke a simple, "Nope."

Tuning towards the voice, we find an injured Gin coming from what looked to be the direction of the infirmary.

It was my turn to be concerned. Despite being an ass on nights with a full moon, I still considered him to be a good friend. "Gin? What in the ever living fuck happened to you?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone, "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much past leaving class yesterday." I replied.

"Dude, you put me through a wall, and damn near buried me." he said.

Again I was interrupted by a voice from behind, this time it was the voice of a certain vampire that smells like strawberries.

"Oh Gin, please tell me your joking." She said.

"It look like I'm joking." he said in a pained voice laced in sarcasm.

She said no more. Instead she strode over and raised her hand to slap me. With surprising speed and strength, I grabbed her arm and held it in place.

"What the hell Moka?" I yelled at her.

"You lied to me." She screamed in a shrill voice, "You said you were human, no human could do that to a near fully grown werewolf."

"I may apparently not be human, but do you think if I knew that, that I would have been such a weak little bitch." I said while stairing her down.

She looked at me for a second before walking away in a fit of anger.

"What a fucking bitch." I mumbled under my breath while turning back to the others who were looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Yukari asked.

"Nope, I'm tired of being her food souce ." I said as I began walking to the cafeteria, "If she wants to end it than so be it."

"Dude, what has gotten into you? I thought you loved Moka." Gin said, almost unsure of what he saw.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, it's increased my self confidence by a lot." I said, continuing without care.

Time Skip/ Ms. Nekogome's classroom/ 45 minutes later*

Breakfast flew by without much happening, Gin went to get a shirt, but that was it. We were currently sitting in class waiting for class to start, which it did when the clock struck 8am.

5 minutes later, Ms. Nekogome walked in and gave me an odd look.

"Mr. Aono, aren't you usually not here on days after full moons?" She asked.

"Were you hoping I wouldn't be here today?" I asked being highly sarcastic. She must not of picked up on this because she emediatly started sputtering a string of denials it. I just shook my head at her and said, "I was joking, and I'm usually chased around campus by a werewolf on the night of a full moon and need to rest the following days."

She blushed for not realizing the sarcasm and turned away not asking any more questions.

The rest of my classes were normal from then on. I still got questions about me showing up, but everything else went pretty smoothly.


	3. chawpter 3

**_I don't own shit_** ** _Also mane 6 wear what they wore in Equestria girls_** Tskune's pov

I was walking down the abandoned school corridors, which were in an unnatural state of quiet due to being empty. I walked alone because the others had club activities. I was supposed to be there to, but things with me and Moka were tense and I didn't want to be near her, it has been and she still won't let things go.

In the last month weird things have been happening, I'd been finding more of those weird rifts all around the place. Any time I'd need an escape from an awkward situation or was just bored out of my mind and needed something to happen, they were there. They always opened back up to the maze or the near by castle. When I arrive, I take a quick look around, one of the equine like creatures found me, tryed to capture me, and I had to leave.

I now had better control of my power and can manifest part of my true form. I was just practicing and a pair of big ass wings sprouted from my back. My wings are midnight blue and a mix of being scaled and feathered. I'm still not totally certain on what I am, but I do know I can preform magic. It's mediocre at best but I get better soon enough, but anyway back to the present.

I was walking down the halls hoping that one of the rifts would open and I would get to see more of that castle. It was beautiful and I enjoyed exploring it.

It seems lady luck was on my side because just as I had asked, a rift opened in the wall next to me. I gladly walked through coming out in what looked to be a throne room. It was large, lined with stained glass windows depicting various events. It's inhabitants were a small group of mares. A unicorn, two pegasi, two earth ponies, three alicorns, and a odd creature which I believe is called a draconequus.

Going in order from left to right, first was a unicorn with a purple main and white coat. Next to her was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. The pegasus next to her was a butterscotch color with pink mane. To her right was an earth pony mare that was completely pink. Next there was a purple alicorn mare with a darker darker purple for her mane. Next was an orange earth pony with a braided tan mane. The white alicorn standing next to her was the tallest of the bunch being a good foot taller than the rest. Her mane was muticolored, but not as varied as the cyan pegasus. The dress she wore matched her coat. It was long and princess like. The image of a princess was further supported by the jewelry she wore. The draconequus color scheme was kinda all over the place. Some parts had red or green scales while others had varying colors of fur. She wore a skimpy one piece dress made of sewn together animal skin that left very little to the imagination. It just barely covered the nipples of her e cup cleavage, let her ass hang free, and exposed a bit of her marehood. Last but mot least, we come to the last alicorn. She appeared as a smaller copy of the other with a darker color scheme, which led me to believe they were related. She was midnight blue with a mane that resembelled the starry night sky and gave off an aura that reminded me of my mother.

The Draconequus must have noticed me enter because she emidiatly turned to look at me. Before speaking she snapped her fingers and appeared in front of me, and when she did speak, her voice was seductive and mischievous.

"Who's this cutie?"

I went to answer but the midnight blue alicorn, which gave me all the imformation need on why she reminded me of my mother.

"Somepony you'd do well to stay away from'' She spoke in the voice of my mother, her tone making it clear she didn't like the mare she spoke to.

I gave a sigh of frustration and put my head in my palm. Looking back to her, I began to speak.

"Okay, mom, I don't know when you turned into the type of person who trys to control what her near fully grown foals do, but I can deside who good or bad company for myself, thank you."

I turn back to the draconequus mare while the others begin to question my mother on me calling her such.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, my name is Tskune Aono, you are?" I said while extending my hand for her shake.

She took my hand and responded.

Eris, goddess of disharmony.

"What a lovely name, and thanks for your earlier compliment, but don't please refrain from calling me cute, I don't like it."

"Okay, does the term amazingly hot work for you?"

"Yes, quite well actually."

I would havespoken to her more, but somepony desided they needed our attention. Hearing the sound of somepony clearing their throught, we turned to look at the rest of the group.

The white alicorn approached us and began to speak.

''Hello, I am Princess Celestia, your mother's older sister." she said extending her hand for a hand shake.

I took her hand, but instead of shaking it, I turned it over bowed and kissed her knuckles. Raising back up I replied, "It is excellent to meet you, as previously stated, I am Tskune Aono, your nephew, I hope we can get along.

"My, my LunLuna, what a well manored son you've raised. Anyway, To my right are may personal student, Twilight Sparkle , and her friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, amd Fluttershy. I greeted each she spoke.

"Welp" I said "this has been fun, but I have school work due tomorrow and must cut this meeting short"

"Wait!" I heard Eris yell from behined me, to which I turned, "Before you go, I gotta ask, what is with shape shifting enchantment?"

"The shape shifting enchantment is there because humans, the dominant species of where I'm from, there are those of them who have the philosophy that if you see something different you kill first, disect later and ponder how I can turn this into a weapon.

"That is completely barbaric."

"Yeah, but what you gonna do anyways my mother must of put it in place and I don't know how to remove it."

"I can remove it." Eris said, "I can also make it so you can turn it on and off at will."

"Second option, if you please."

"Okay, one moment,'' she said, placing two fingers to my forhead. After a moment there was a bright flash and when it faded I was no longer human. Looking down, I noticed that I had grey fur. Slipping off my shoes, I noted that unlike most ponies I had claws instead of hooves. From my back my wings hung. Raising my head to look at the window next to me, I took in my new appearance. The structure of my face looked similar to my mothers. My eyes had midnight blue scales around them in a flame like design. My eyes them selves a light blue and slited. I had two horns that jutted towards the back of my head. My midnight blue mane floated in the non-existent wind.

I looked back to Eris and the others and was about to thank her, but when I looked back at them, they all had deep blushes on their face and were giving me odd looks. It made me nervous and I wasn't liking it so I quickly gave my thank you and a few good byes and walked back through the rift and it closed behind me.

I shook my head, transformed back and walked off. I ran into my friend, but I told them that I needed alone time and sent them off. They were understanding. I needed the time alone because meeting up with my mom mess with me more than I led on. She just disipeared without warning one day a year and a half ago.

I finished my school work and just layed on my bed for the rest of the day until I fell into a deep sleep.

Luna's pov just after Tskune left

I watched as my son left in awkward silence. He had just cause all of us to orgasm with his raw magic power alone, and, as much as I hate to admit it, it might have been the most satisfying orgasm I've ever had.

It remaind silent for many minutes. Before Rainbow dash decided to break it.

"Well, that was... intense."

Twilights voice followed. "Intense? Rainbow do you know how much raw magic power it takes to invoke a reaction like that out of a pony? Intense doesn't begin to describe."

"It does not matter, what does is dealing with Eris her.'' Said my sister. Said mare just snapped her fingers and the elements of harmony, which were previously missing were on the floor. "Here, you can have these back, I want to get to know the new prince more and I can't do that as a statue."

"You stay away from my son, I won't let you corrupt him with your chaotic ways."

"Too late, because if you didn't notice, there is already a high concentration of chaos magic in him."

I wanted to argue but I knew she was right. My son was a cocktail of dark, demonic, and chaotic magic.

"Look it doesn't matter, Eris if you behave, your free to go. Now if you don't mind we have important duties to attend to and we need to get back to them." my sister said.

From then on everything was normal. The elements went home, we gave Eris a room of her own, our royal duties were completed as needed, and we went to sleep.

And so ends the day when my son returned to my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time I write this, I don't own shit**

Tskune's pov

It has been about a week since I found my mother. Things have been pretty normal around Yokai Academy, but I'm still having a small bit of inner turmoil about weather or not to be mad at my mom or not.

She just left on day without a word as to why, but if she hadn't left, I would never have come to this school and met my friend. Her disappearance hit me hard and my grades began to slip because of it.

The day after I visited my mother, I learned I had complete control over the opening of the rifts. I could know do so on a whim. Despite this, I haven't visited in days. I didn't want to face my family until I figured things out.

My friends have been asking me what's been wrong for the last week, but I've been quick to change the subject any time it comes up. I didn't want to bring them into my problems.

I was currently in my dorm getting ready for the day. I felt as though something bad would happen today, but it was Monday. I always feel like something bad will happen when Monday roles around. I grabbed my stuff and left, reaching the campus at around seven.

I went and retrieved Yukari from the library before heading towards breakfast. We grabbed our food, sat down, and began talking while we ate. The others began arriving one by one. When the last of the group sat down Yokari decided it was time what's been bothering me all week.

"Look, Tskune, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it's not nice to keep things from your friends. What's wrong, we can help, you just need to tell us."

I just stared at her before just deciding to give up and tell.

"Fine Yukari, I'll tell you. What's wrong is, about a week ago, I found my mother who had gone missing a year and a half previous, and I'm trying to decide weather I'm pissed at her for leaving or happy because, had she not left, I would not have met you all. I'm just really confused on the matter."

"Well, have you asked why she left, maybe she had a good reason?" Kurumu asked from next to me.

"No, we haven't spoken since I found her. I'll go talk to her later, but right now we need to get to class." I said giving a hooked glance at the clock.

They nodded in agreement and we got up and left.

We entered class and sat down just before class started. The first half of which, was quite normal. Ms. Nekonome taught history, it wasn't the most interesting subject, but about halfway through class, there was a knock at the door. Ms. Nekonome invited them in. The person that walked in was a pale blond female upperclassmen. She wore disciplinary committee uniform and a blank expression. She strode over to me and stood before me.

"Excuse me, would you be Tskune Aono by chance?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Mr. Aono, my name is Yuri, and I am captain of the disciplinary committee. Someone has come to us claiming you to be human. Can you prove or disprove these statements?"

"I can provide evidence to prove these accusations false."

"Alright Mr. Aono, but as a formal complaint was filed, we need to have a formal interrogation on record so, if you will, please follow me."

I stood to follow her out, to which Kurumu began sputtering objections. I assured her that I'd be fine, and left with Yuri out the door.

She led me to a red building not far from the main school building. She took me inside and to a plain black room with two chairs, a lamp, and a table.

I sat in on one of the chairs as she closed the door. She the sat down and began the interrogation.

"Okay Mr. Aono, I will know begin the interrogation, the cameras in the room will record the conversation for later archiving. Is there anything you need before we begin."

"No ma'am."

"Alright, first question, you said you could prove your self innocent of the accusations made against you, can you currently provide your proof."

"Yes, as I believe you said I'd been accused of being human, to which I believe showing my true form would be sufficient evidence against."

"Yes Mr. Aono, if you would?" she said gesturing to the empty space behind me.

I stood and walked over, when I stood I closed my eyes and felt myself change. When I opened my eyes, I stood the as I shood, in my natural form.

Looking back at Yuri, I noticed she had a look similar to the others who've seen me in this form. Only she like she was in a trance. She stood up and walked over to me. Before I could say a word she grabbed my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When she broke it a noticable ring of fire was forming on her neck. When it dissipated, a black choker was on her neck. It had silver flame like designs on it and a gray tornado over a red pentagram with a red dragon in circling it.

"Um, why did you..." I began but she interrupted me.

"Master, when you transformed, you began to emit large amounts of dark, chaotic, and demonic magic.

My instincts told me to form a servant bond with you."

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to class, you continue working and meet me at the newspaper clubroom after today's classes."

"As you wish, master." she said opening the door for me to leave.

I decided to forget about this till later, it was gonna be hard to explain to the others and I didn't want to deal with it.

The rest of my classes were normal for the day. Others asked what happened and I clarified that someone accused me of being human and that the misconception had been cleared. I wasn't looking forward to after school for obvious reasons, so I just sat and waited.


	5. Author's note (question)

Which would you guys rather see

a super Mario bros story were Mario gets luigi thrown out of the mushroom kingdom who then later gets into a relationship with a female bowser (and maybe female koopalings). (note: Luigi will have special powers but I don't know what they are yet)

a Harry Potter story where Harry gets a harem of monster girls including fluffy from first year, the basilisk from second year, the horntail from forth year, 2 dementors one from both third and fifth year, a werewolf, and a vampire.(note: needs ideas for the werewolf's Identity and how he meets each girl) starts 5th year dementor attack also Dudley isn't an ass

A Power ponies (mlp) story where Humdrum (spike) gets fed up with his team, joins the darkside, and makes himself a criminal empire of villainous hotties. (note: needs ideas for humdrum's new villain identity)

A pokemon story where Ash's friends and family force him to give up by get having his trainer's license revoked. Not wanting to give up, he finds another way to become a pokemon 'Master'. Making the most powerful legendaries (and a few others) his 'pets' (all 'pets' are female)

A Harry Potter story where Harry finds out Dumbledore is an ass, but there's a twist. Sexy female Voldemort who wants to cuddle. Starts in the graveyard


	6. chapter 5

pls answer the authors note

 **Major Editing To This Chapter**

I still don't own shit

Tskune's pov.

I was walking down the halls towards the club room. Today's been pretty normal despite what happened this morning. Though with what usually happens here that itself seemed pretty normal.

As I approached the club room, I took note of Yuri standing at the door and let out a sigh in irritation. I had been hoping that I had fallen asleep in class, and her becoming my servant didn't actually happen, but apparently I'm not that lucky.

"Hey Yuri, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine master, how are you?" she said with a dopy grin.

"Could be better, but come on. I want to introduce you to my friends."

She nodded and opened the door for me.

I walked in and grabbed the seat next to Kurumu. Yuri nealed at my feet. Kurumu looked down at her before looking to and asking why.

"Apparently, from what I've been told, she's made herself my servant."

"Hmm, Kinky." she said.

"What, your not gonna question this?"

"No, it's not uncommon to have slaves in succubus culture, this is normal for me." she replied.

"Same here," Gin said from across the room. "Werewolf society is dictated by the rule the weak serve the strong. If your not the alpha, your basically someone's servant, for all intents and purposes."

"Well that makes things easi... wait, where's Yukari? I still have to explain this to her."

"She had go home to help her mother with something, she said she be back on parents day in a couple of days." Kurumu replied not looking up from the article she was working on.

We all continued to work for the next few hours until it was time to go.

"Well alrighty then, I'll just be off, I still have to go have that chat with my mother.'' I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gin flinch at the mention of parents during the conversation. I didn't question it though. Last time I mentioned his parents and his life outside the school he clammed up and diverted the subject.

"Alright, we'll see you later then."

Once again Yuri opened the door for me and I was about to take off down the hall, but Yuri spoke up next to me.

"Master, I have business to discuss with the headmaster, can I go take care of that?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you, master!" she said before bolting down the hall.

I gave a light chuckled before opened a portal next to me, transformed, and entered Equestria. The throne room sat on the otherside, within stood my mother and a white coated unicorn mare with gold mane. She was quite beautiful, but she gave off an air arrogance that told me that I wasn't going to like her very much. My mother seemed to be annoyed at what the mare was saying, but perked up when she saw me. She walked past the mare and towards me.

"Why, hello Tskune my son, how good it is to see you." she said putting emphasis on the word son. I guess she was trying to make a point to the mare she was talking to because said mare looked like she was going to say something, but stopped when she heard 'son'. So she just walked off in a fit of anger.

"Good to see you too mom, how have you been."

"Over worked, ruling a country isn't easy."

"One would figure as much."

"Not as many as you may think."

"So who was that you were talking to."

"Bluebelle, one of your cousins"

"One of?" I asked "Seems Auntie Celestia has been busy."

"Oh, no, no ,no, both are adopted." she said, "Your aunt was good friends with there mother, and agreed to take them in when she passed away."

"Oh, well that's depressing."

"It is, but the problem is her idea of a coping mechanism is letting her new status as princess go straight to her head."

"Alright, but on to more important matters. Mom I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" I asked again,"why did you leave, why did you not come back, and why did you not tell me what I am?"

"Oh god, I new this was gonna happen, but I was hoping it wouldn't. Look, Tskune, a long time ago I got into a fight with your aunt which lead to me being consumed by darkness. I felt unwanted and it turned me into a twisted perversion of myself. I should have told you, but my mind was so deeply conrupted that my ability think clearly was overwhelmed by my thoughts of revenge that I couldn't focus on what was important. Being freed of this darkness left my memories of the time in shambles. I can't change what happened, but I can make sure I don't buck up the future. I want to at least try to have a good relationship with you, my son. Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

"Look, mom, you've already been forgiven. I've made amazing friends since you left, that I probably wouldn't have even met had you not. All I really wanted was answers. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not mad, because I am, but things could have been way worse than they turned out to be."

"Thank you my son, thank you." she said while pulling me into a hug.

"Well then," I said while pulling out of the hug,"now that that's taken care of, I feel I should mention we're having this thing at school called parents day where parents come in to see how there children are doing in their classes. I don't know if you have time to go, but I thought I should bring it up."

"Oh, I can make time, it will give us time to reconnect."

"Alrighty then, I'll come get you at 6 on Friday morning, but if you don't mind, I have homework to do and need to get to it."

"Then I shall see you Friday my son."

I opened another rift and left, changing forms as I did so. I began walking towards my dorm, but Yuri, who had a letter from the headmaster, came running up to me. I read the letter and it said,

"Dear Mr. Aono

I write to inform you that because of your survant living with you on the grounds, you have been moved to a personal dorm with attached slave quarters. Your belongings have been moved there for you and the location is written on the back of this letter. Attendance tomorrow is not required as to give you time to get use to your new living arrangements.

I bid you good day,

Headmaster Mikogami"

I strode over to the location written on the back, I entered a two story building, I found, as stated in the letter, my stuff was already there. I unpacked the supplies I needed currently and set to work on my school work. Once I was done I found the master bedroom and went to sleep.


	7. official harem

okay. I just like to say now that this is the harem as I see it now. Its subject to change as seen fit for the story to progress. It's not set in stone. I will list name, brief description of why or how they will be included, and anything additional. This will not include the mane 6 because other stories I write may exist within this universe. I'm not sure yet.

Kurumu, obvious reasons

Yukari, aged up obviously, I've already written Moka out of the harem and Mizuri and Ruby don't exist in this story, completely writing out Tskune's original harem seemed wrong.

Ms. Nekogome because I like this character anand think more stories should involve her

Ginerva (fem Gin) because I'm looking to give Gin more of a backstory in this and as I see it currently, that story is she was born to father who wanted a son and acts as she does in fear of what he'd do if she did show who she really was to others.

Yuri (kuyo sister) because Kitsunes be cool. kuyo will show up but wont be part of the school

Twilight Velvet (Twilight's mom) just because I'm not adding the main 6 doesn't mean I can't add family members

Pear butter (Applejack's mom) because I need an event to show how powerful Tskune is and raising the dead by accident seems like a good idea

Queen Novo, I'm writing in some of the stuff from the mlp movie so why not?

Queen Umbra (sombra) I like the character and don't want to make it just a throw away character

Eris (fem discord) same as Umbra

Sweetie Belle basically yukari visits meets cmc and hit it off. an attempt to get cutie marks leades to a magic accident that makes them 16

Bluebelle (fem Blueblood) I don't like blueblood's existance I'm trying to fix him

Ember he's part dragon, he should have one as a mate

Spitfire I just like the character

Derpy do you really have to ask


	8. Please Read

Hello to the 6 to 8 people that like this story. I apologise for not updating recently. I'll try to fix that soon, but there is a reason to the hiatus. You see, currently, I am working on two new stories. A Harry Potter one and an alpha and omega one.

For the Harry Potter one, while it is going to be a mix of various hp fanfic tropes, it is primarily a harry x monster girl harem. I have 6 of the harem members planned out, out of the 15 I'm limiting my self to. If you have anyone you want in, oc or canon, leave a comment and Ill think about. genderbends are aloud but it's still girls only no offense to the gays. Leave name and species in comments. Here is the harem so far.

Hedwig (anthro obviously)

Hermione (neko)

Female Horntail (again anthro)

Fem Draco (Lamia)

Fem Blaise (Vampire)

Fem Voldemort (also vampire)

For the A and O one it's a runt centric one. For those who have never heard of this franchise. It's about sentient wolves. Runt is main character from the second one and the Halloween special. Again same as with ho one 15 character harem leave comments if you want anyone in particular in. These stories probably wont be out for another month of two because I have to reread the first 4 Harry Potter books first. Also they will be posted on my secondary page silenthonor and, please, do leave comments. Thank you.


End file.
